


Say goodbye to your friend

by MurTheHat



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurTheHat/pseuds/MurTheHat
Summary: I once wondered... If Molten Freddy is controlled by Funtime Freddy - basically is Funtime Freddy - where is Bon-Bon? You'd think he'd bring his friend with him...Well, he indeed did. But before the events of FNaF 6, something unfortunate happened.This is a random one shot I'm not planning to continue in any way or form.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Say goodbye to your friend

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything this long in English in like... ten years. Thus, grammar mistakes and badly worded sentences are inevitable; I'm still learning to get more fluent with this English-shiat. Feel free to point out all the typos and mistakes! c: Critique will only be appreciated.

"Bon-Bon? D-do you hear it t-too?"  
The voice that bounced from the dark, grungy walls of an abandoned residential area, didn't sound human. It was screeching with metallic echo, not as much stuttering as just _glitching_ , and it sure did make any human wandering the once lively, now deserted streets, flee as far as possible from it.  
"Maybe it's just the wind, Freddy", the one called Bon-Bon replied, making Freddy sneer from both frustration and amusement. Sometimes Bon-Bon, the wiry reminiscent of a bunny puppet he had for his right hand, made him question why he had brought him along in the first place. It wasn't really regret, though; as much of an imbecile that silly bunny was, he was also his best friend. But still he couldn't shake the sound he had heard from occupying his mind -- it bothered him. Bothered a lot. It was melodic, like singing, yet it could have been exactly what Bon-Bon had said: wind. The problem was, that where they were, there was absolutely no wind. It made Freddy way too nervous.

And just a few moments later, he got to know why. It was no wind, it was something way more unpleasant.  
A ghost from the past happened to have found him. A ghost he had foolishly thought would never bother him ever again.

_Baby._

He had never been afraid of her. None of them had been. Not Ballora, not Foxy, not Freddy himself -- not even Bon-Bon. But, contrary to most of the people, they did know something crucial about her; they knew how to look behind the carefully built facade she always, _always_ , put up. And while they fell for it only rarely, only when the torturous controlled shocks had ridden their bodies into dysfunction, it never felt like winning, it never feel like winning when you're in a abusive relationship. And that, exactly that, was the reason why he felt his restlessness arise upon glancing at the very familiar figure that now stood face-to-face with him. Despite the fact she didn't look exactly like she had looked before - no, she was more ragged, fallen into disrepair, and most unnervingly, had giant scissor-like claw where her right hand should have been - Freddy had indeed recognized her the very moment she had appeared before him from behind that corner which led to a dark alley.

The sound had been her singing, in barely noticeable whispers.

Before she spoke, Freddy could only bitterly remark how she had been correct with what she said before they got rid of her in those filthy sewers only few weeks ago:  
_I can put myself back together._

Dang it, she was correct way too often. Freddy felt all the metal wires that made his form go tense. Partially it was because of memories, partially because he now saw Baby as a more formidable physical threat; formerly she had posed only psychical threat as her big, bulky frame made her terribly slow and not very agile, thus not suitable for a hand-to-hand combat with more than one opponent. She had always kept her distance, making their life harder while hiding in the shadows like the self-absorbed coward she was. But now? Now she was more lean and had roller skates for feet! Freddy heard himself growling. He didn't like this. At all.

"What a peculiar sight you are, old friend", she said, her voice just as soft and falsely calming as ever. Somewhere behind that almost innocent sound Freddy felt something that was solely sinister unpleasantly tingling his senses. It seemed like... like Baby loved to see him like this?  
"How are the others doing, Freddy? At least I didn't force them to look like me", she didn't laugh - Freddy didn't remember had he ever heard her laugh - but he could tell she was mildly amused, yet even more so _angered_. It made Freddy go into fight mode; he definitely wasn't fooled by the all too familiar way in which Baby spoke, being so annoyingly calm even when her mind had to be storming. It seemed, though, that she still was more into talking than attacking.  
"Or did you get rid of them too? Cradled them into the comfort of equality just to betray them later?"  
Something in her green eyes, that stared piercingly from the pure blackness behind her faceplates, flashed. Unfazed, Freddy laughed, and the metallic and undoubtedly insane sound of his voice would've ran shivers through anyone's back.  
"I'm not you, Baby", he cackled, "I-I actually k-know what it means t-to have f-friends. Something y-you will never get t-to k-know."  
Freddy straightened his form until he was taller than the clown-like animatronic and loomed over her, but if she was the least bit nervous, she didn't show it.

 _As usual._  
Did Baby feel anything at all in the first place? Had she ever felt? Freddy's frustration was about to get the best of him as he was staring his former "friend" in the eye, but Baby made his bloodthirsty train of thought crash before he had the time to act upon it.

"Quite insensitive of you", Baby noted, and still her voice didn't show any emotion. She sure didn't want Freddy to see that deep down she actually was slightly struck by his words -- the way they humiliated her, made her feel like she lacked something important. Part of her wanted to scream; with blame as the blade in her words she wanted to ask him how he had done without her, how they all had done without their _leader_ , but she didn't. She kept herself calm and well controlled, staring at Freddy's broken, bear-like face even when she nonchalantly rose her right arm and with alarming speed tore the teeth of her claw into Bon-Bon. The strike was so surprising that it hit it's goal with ease, not giving Freddy any chance to react before it was already too late.

Baby threw him to the ground only to pull him back up and send him flying few feet away from her. The sound of metal cables snapping apart hurt Freddy's ears, hurt his very mind worse than any controlled shock or hit of the scooper ever did as he realized what had happened. And the realization was painful; more painful than the actual, physical feeling that gnawed at his right arm.

 _Bon-Bon was gone._ Baby had crushed him between the jaws of her claw and ripped him off of Freddy's hand in bare seconds. When he turned to look, she stepped - or slid - few inches back as if giving Freddy some more space to grieve.  
"You know, I'm glad it was you who took control of Ennard. You gave your pet, or should I say your _friend_ , to me on a silver plate. I sure hope he wasn't your _only_ friend left", while Baby still didn't change her tone, while she almost sounded like she felt empathy towards Freddy, the words obviously rose from blatantly sadistic spite. That monster was gloating over her victory so damn shamelessly, and still... still he felt pretty much nothing. Instead of attacking, he crawled next to the wiry mess that had been his friend mere seconds before, and while he felt pure hatred scorch him from within the longer he stared what was left of his friend, he couldn't move away from Bon-Bons crushed remains. The shock was too strong, it forced his mind go blank, even though it couldn't keep him from feeling Baby's stare piercing through him.  
"Consider us even", her soft voice mocked just before she turned away and left like what just happened was nothing.

Well, it likely was nothing, for her.  
But Freddy -- he was shaking like a lone leaf in the wind. Feeling nauseous after the initial shock loosened its grip, his mind was spinning round and round. Sadness - no, the blackest grief he had ever felt - filled his head, leaving no inch untouched, no thought unaffected.  
In no time, it transformed into hate.

Still, even though he started to feel quite murderous, Freddy stayed. He wanted to chase Baby down, but he knew he probably didn't have to. He didn't believe Baby for a second; he didn't believe she would ever actually consider them even, that she would ever think of actually leaving him at peace, and even if she did...  
"Y-you damned S-SCRAP!" Freddy yelled, consumed by hatred like he had never felt before.  
Typically, Baby didn't seem to realize at all how unreasonable she was being, how unnecessary it was to lash out at him while the whole ordeal started because of _her_ in the first place. _She_ shunned them all away, she crowded them, she didn't listen what they had to say; not before she created Ennard, nor after it. But of course she didn't see it that way herself. She had always seen them all as a bunch of dummies, pawns to play with just as she pleased. How dared she even use the word friend when speaking to him, to any of them?

And at that moment, still longingly grasping at Bon-Bons tangled remains, Freddy swore revenge.


End file.
